Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Personnel Roster
Here is a list that contains nearly every recorded member of the Republic's Grand Army that operated during the Clone Wars. It took GODSDJ from 9:30 AM to 5:30 PM Eastern Standard Time to sort and compile this list in it's original draft. People creating custom characters for themselves may use this as a guideline for which serial numbers NOT to take. There are currently 270+ personnel listed here. Characters that are from the Legends or Canon comics, video games or other media have CANON listed on the end. Custom characters who have the same serial number as other people's custom characters are marked with an *. We hope this proves useful! GRAND PERSONNEL ROSTER CT-0001 "Zap" ARC-0012 "Odin" ARC-15 "Glitch" ARC-0018 "Aether" Alpha-22 "Parjai" ARC-0023 "Blizzard" CT-0037 "Keeli" CANON Alpha-53 "Kote" RC-0066 "Alpha Sixty" ARC-0078 "Raph" ARCC-0093 "Cad" CC-0114 "Mane" CT-303 "Three-Oh-Three" RC-0326 "Rico" CA-0355 "R'hllor" CC-468 "Snoop" VG-0691 "Thunder" ARC-0918 "Makework" VG-0971 "Jace" CT-0985 "Empty" CC-1004 "Gree" CANON CC-1010 "Fox" CANON CT-1021 "Grappler" ARC-1040 "Hell" CC-1073 "Ranc" CT-1107 "Raven" VARC-1109 "Merlin" CT-1111 "Skipper" ARF-1116 "Shadow" CC-1120 "Kingpin" CT-1124 "Limbo" VT-1140 "Theta" RC-1148 "Axis" RC-1183 "Mortar" CC-1191 "Ion" "SnapShot" "Swamp" VARCC-1221 "Winter" ARC-1224 "Doubletime" RC-1233 "Wraith" VARCC-1234 "Maker" VT-1259 "Midnight" ARC-1290 "Banshee" CT-1337 "Random" RCG-1348 "Hellbringer" RC- 1349 "Holland" RC-1444 "Sheinier" CC-1461 "Bolt" CT-1462 "Spearhead" CC-1484 "Blast" VARCC-1496 "Campo" VT-1542 "Claw" CC-1551 "Deadeye" CT-1552 "Jugular" RC-1631 "Shifter" CL-1632 “Dagger” CT-1697 "Void" CT-1742 "Star" CT-1812 "Whisper" CC-1860 "Hellfire" CC-1902 "Ace" CT-1918 "Dice" CT-1914 "Kaiser" ARCC-1920 "Valor" CT-1951 "Overact" CC-1993 "Jet" VC-2002 "Amish" CC-2003 "Jazon" CT-2012 "Tailgate" VT/ARC-2023 "Scar" CC-2075 "Drax" RC-2112 "Akham" ARCC-2154 "Deadshot" CC-2155 "Razor" VARC-2186 "Jackson" VARCC-2209 "Harvest" CT-2213 "Redgrave" ARC-2214 "Shadow" CT-2222 "Fast Dash" CC-2224 "Cody" CT-2229 "Ace" VARC-2231 "Nyxs" CT-2274 Shadowstrike Detachment BARC-2293 "Jurdo" CC-2315 CC-2321 "Praetor" VARC-2333 "Hex" SG-2344 "Dasvarches" CT-2345 "Riot" VT-2354 "Verdun" ARC-2367 "Burnside" CT-2453 "Stripe" CL-2467 "Storm" ARC-2474 "Nexus" CT-2567 "Shade" CC-2578 "Phaser" ARC-2579 "Eagle" CT-2581 "Cores" CC-2587 "Bracer" CC-2666 "Reaper" CC-2612 "Purdi" CC-2673 "Core" CT-2727 "Sky" ARC-2826 "Exceed" CC-2831 "Keck" CL-2949 "Di" ARC-2956 "Valk" ARC-2973 "Exces" CT-2975 "Evo" VARCC-3011 "Thanatos" "Frost" CT-3039 "Bron" CT-3090 "Satan" ARC-3125 "Crisp" CC-3175 "Bulkhead" CC-3181 "Strike" CT-3199 "Crimson" CT-3219 "Rhythm" CC-3306 "Nulgath" VARCC-3318 "Snow Hunter" ARF-3319 "Croft" CT-3320 "Cantor" VARCC-3324 "Ashes" ARC-3444 "Hotshot CC-3472 "Mike" CT-3508 "Zen" CT-3517 "Taiga" CT-3521 "Leak" CC-3523 "Bomber" CT-3525 "Mute" CL-3553 "Owl" VARCC-3566 "Dasvun" ARC-3624 "Runner" CC-3636 "Wolffe" CANON Navy-3714 "Buck" CT-3751 "Red" RC-3783 "Geo" CT-3785 "Rek" CC-3829 "Dynamite" ARF-3850 "Maximus" CT-3923 "Zed" CT-3937 "Luckee" ARC-3973 "Luckee" CC-4097 "NightShade" CT-4102 "Ghost" CC-4110 "Countdown" CT-4124 "Shots" VT-4163 "Bracket" ARC-4203 "Breaker" VARCC-4204 "Hex" CT-4230 "Flare" CT-4236 "Flare" CC-4249 "BlackJack" ARC-4272 "Rookie" CT-4302 "Falcon" CC-4385 "Blab" ARCC-4399 "Iron" CC-4414 "Bloodhound" ARCC-4525 "Revive" CT-4548 "Silence" VARC-4562 "Flash" CT-4615 “Storm” ARCC-4631 "Osiris" CC-4646 "Warmonger" CT-4648 "Splinter" VARCC-4653 "Faust" VC-4687 "Onyx" CC-4714 "Kess" CT-4819 "Ghost" ARC-4912 "Jax" VARC-4913 "Hera" VT-4923 "Nyx" CT-4987 "Barks" CT-5093 "Clipper" CT-5101 "Breaker" CT-5121 "Good Eye" CT-5151 "Wrecker" VT.5155 "Caesar" CT-5195 "Ion" ARC-5229 "Jek" VC-5254 "Riddle" "Shields" “Deadeye” CT-5280 "Droidripper" "Ralos" "Raze" ARC-5327 "Ragnar" CC-5384 "Dusk" CC-5421 "Knossos" CC-5431 "Vandal" CC-5466 "Wing" CC-5471 "Ny" CT-5481 "Needles" VC-5505 "Kestrel" VT-5515 "Wasp" CC-5517 "Ash" CT-5529 "Shots" VT-5541 "Sheela" CT-5584 "Matchfire" CT-5601 "Zipper" CC-5617 "Beater" VC-5631 "Kardo" ARC-5645 "Poet" VC-5723 "Eclipse" ARC-5732 "Fore" CT-5736 "Fly" CT-5743 "Marksman" ARCC-5757 "Blood" CT-5785 "Dusk" VC-5798 "Pyro" CC-5869 "Stone" CT-5891 "Takeout" ARC-5986 "Volt" CC-6090 "Wack" CT-6115 "Dragon" ARFC-6196 "Cloak" CC-6243 "Deadeye" CT-6263 "Almighty" CC-6358 "Blink" VARCG-6439 "Omni-Sano" ARC-6455 "Axis" CT-6479 "Stakker" CT-6544 "Rhinek" CT-6580 "Chess" RC-6603 "Dunkel" CC-6630 "Xio" CC-6643 "Roller" ARCC-6651 "Frag" VC-6666 "Host" CC-6735 "Arch" VARC-6850 "Darkheart" CT-6892 "Daka" CC-6892 "Apache" CANON CT-6968 "Sky-Strike" CT-6996 "Bolt" CT-6998 "Sparky" VARC-7022 "Dusk" ARC-7031 "Marr" CT-7040 "Martin" CT-7045 CT-7068 "Eclipse" CT-7090 "Datus" ARC-7106 "Gratzy" VARCC-7117 "Hybrid" VARC-7216 "Iron" ARC-7221 "Wicked" CT-7235 "Alpha" CT-7274 "Lefts" VT-7298 Andrew "Xeno" ARC-7304 "Delta" ARC-7332 "Swift" CC-7432 "Clik" VARC-7435 "Frostbyte" ARC-7459 "Breaker" "Reaper" "Vortex" CT-7537 "Wasp" VT-7561 Alexis "Angel" Deltern "Jagged" "Mist" ARCG-7684 "Spartan" CC-7690 "Cult" CC-7597 "Blackhawk" SG-7823 "Foxtrot" CT-7860 "John" CT-7898 "Slice" ARCC-7957 "Wither" ARC-8237 "Bits" CC-8648 "Inferno" ARCC-8745 "Pluto" VARC-8765 "Titan" CC-8880 "Shadow" CC-8989 "Shaft" CC-9010 "Delta" CT-9012 "Dropper" CT-9087 "Parker" VC-9090 "Poisedon" ARCG-9233 "Torbjorn" ARCG-9284 "Wolven" CT-9321 "Clear" CT-9322 "Shoot" VARC-9531 "Atomizer" ARC-9343 "Runner" CC-9584 "Rapid" CT-9585 "Bacta" CC-9767 "Atlas" CT-9813 "Spike" VARC-9843 "Treeface" CT-9858 "Star" CT-9876 "Dust" RC-9898 "Ghost" *VG-9987 "Skyis" *CT-9987 "Ares" *CC-9987 "Blak" VT-9989 "Meesa" VT-1-0725 "Ronin" CT-1-2446 "Jaxx" CT-11-6411 CT-24-2935 CT-56-9002 "Rioter" CT-66-1111 "Skipper" ARC-0542-7 "Slicer" CT-1091-5 "Snake" CT-1357-8 "N'bere" CT-1110-36 "Clark" CC-1234-37 "Blackeye" CT-2129-14 "Coggs" CT-2929-18 "Loaded" ARC-3227-2 "Upgrade" CC-4211-5 "Spike" VARC-4426-5 "Stint" RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" ARC-7329-5 "Arsene" CT-7510-7 "Steel" VG-6117-10 "Ty" CT-6513-24 "Arc" CT-8790-34 "Crystal" CT-1300-2400 "Dart" CT-2963-3310 "Chug" CT-2963-3315 "Fluke" CT-2963-3317 "Roseo" CT-3330-7640 "Rust" CT-3590-2511 "Mercy" CT-3658-0023 ARC-3812-7466 "Crar" CT-3814-6098 "Thrash" CC-3814-6099 "Ninks" CT-3814-7099 CT-3932-7600 "Tremor" CT-5930-0294 "Agro" CC-6027-1520 "Vile" CT-7715-1114 "Gust" CT-8931- 9031 "Sidewinder" RC-9211-5093 "Beau" VARRC-9876-6000/A “Shine” Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Roster